Through The Eyes Of The Lost
by RockafellaSaint
Summary: When things go horribly wrong those that are left must find a way to move on, but is there loved one really gone? NOT A DEATH FIC! Takes place during season 2. SheppWhump! No ship but friendship.


**Through the Eyes of the Lost.**

By, Rockafella Saint

Summery: When things go horribly wrong those who are left behind must find a way to move on, but is there loved one truly gone? NOT A DEATH FIC!

The pain was excruciating, worse than anything he'd ever known before, coursing through him like a tidal wave. But he didn't pass out, a fact that he was extremely proud of, and after a few minutes the fire in his blood began to fade. When he finally felt good enough to get up he found his team standing in a shocked silence, even Rodney was being quiet. A sadness he couldn't quite understand hung in the air like a perfume. At Ronon's feet lay the, now deceased, Wraith worshipping local who had shot John with the strange energy weapon. The weapon itself rested in the former runner's big hand, looking for the all world like a child's water gun. To bad John knew first hand what kind of pain the, relatively, innocent looking thing could cause.

"Everyone okay?" He asked, moving to stand beside his teammates. No one answered him, or even spared him a glance, it was like they where in a trance. Just as he was beginning to become extremely worried about alien hypnosis Rodney spoke, his voice so thick as to be barely recognizable.

"Let's go home." He moved past John and stooped to pick something up off the floor, a familiar beaten up 9mil. John's 9mil. He must have dropped it when he was hit, he hadn't even noticed until now.

"Thanks Rodney." John said, holding out his hand for the gun, but again the physicist paid him no mind, just turned and walked away, Teyla and Ronon following close behind. With no other choice Sheppard trailed after them, trying to understand what exactly was happening. The concern from earlier had made a comeback with a vengeance, he just hoped that they could sort all this out once they made it back to Atlantis.

The gate soon came into view, a welcome sight if there ever was one, and John heaved a relieved sigh. He had a feeling he was going to be ignored but still he gave the order.

"Dial it up, McKay." To his surprise his friend moved forward toward the DHD, and John felt a surge of hope that maybe whatever was wrong with them was wearing off. That hope was quickly dashed; however, When McKay paused, staring at the DHD as if he'd never seen it before.

"What are we going to tell them?" Atlantis' head scientist sounded so broken, so sad, that it made John's heart ache.

"What will we tell them about what?" What the hell had happened in those few minutes that he was blinded by pain that had affected them this much? What could possibly be that bad that even the normally callus McKay seemed heartbroken? Teyla moved to stand beside Rodney, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"The truth, Dr. McKay, what else is there?" For a long moment no one said anything then Rodney straitened up and nodded.

"Right." He quickly punched in the address and activated the gate, entering his IDC almost the same second as the wormhole stabilized. They stepped through the event horizon and into the gate room of Atlantis, to be greeted, as usual, by Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Her eyes swept over then and for a second she and John locked gazes, but then she blinked and looked around in confusion, coming to a stop in front of the team as the Stargate shutdown behind them.

"Where is Colonel Sheppard?" She asked, concern lacing her tone.

"I'm right here!" John cried, exasperated, this was getting annoying. As was the theme recently, they ignored him completely.

Elizabeth felt her worry grow as the three members of her flagship team refused to meet her eyes. It was, predictably, Rodney who broke the awkward silence, but he sounded nothing like his usual self.

"Elizabeth-" His voice broke as Carson and his medical team, called the moment SGA1 had come through two hours ahead of when they where due back, rushed into the room. Seeing that the three team members in front of him looked to be alright, he immediately began looking for the fourth, his confusion and fear evident to all when Sheppard could not be located. He walked swiftly over to the little gathering that held the attention of everyone in the room; Sheppard's absence had not gone unnoticed by the general public.

"Where's the Colonel?" Unknowingly echoing her earlier question. Elizabeth felt her eyes widen as what sounded strangely like a sob pushed its way out of Rodney. Carson too, looked shocked, but she ignored that and the feeling of cold dread that settled in the pit of her stomach in favor of getting answers.

"What happened?" She demanded, needing to know the fate of her friend. Teyla's eyes met hers, swimming with sorrow. The Athosian woman took a steeling breath before she spoke, her voice carrying to every listening ear, to the medical team, to the marines, to the scientists in the control room, it echoed around the gate room like a tolling bell, and when the sound of it finally died away, only silence remained.

"Colonel Sheppard is dead."

A.N: Bum bum bum!!! Cliffy! Give feedback, get new chapter.


End file.
